A wide variety of high polymers have been prepared from aromatic compounds, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such polymers are useful in many areas, one property of high polymers, particularly those of the thermoplastic type, which needs to be improved is the ability to withstand high use temperatures. Thermoplastic high polymers frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. Although the properties of such compositions are desirable, it would add to the usefulness of such compositions if improvement could be made in the strength of bonding between the reinforcing agents and the matrix polymer. High polymers that will withstand high use temperatures alone or in combination with other ingredients are desirable; and compositions exhibiting increased bonding strength between the reinforcement and the continuous matrix are also desirable.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for producing poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers containing ether groups exhibiting good high temperature properties and increased molecular weight. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of reinforced plastics, wherein the reinforcement is contacted with a poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymer containing ether groups prior to contacting the polymer used as the continuous matrix.